The Discovery Of Magic
by The Magic Bringer
Summary: Chris is a normal boy and knows nothing of his powers yet. Wyatt, Leo and Piper decided it was best to bind them. But somehow, he gets them.
1. Cut and Bind

Chris is a normal boy and knows nothing of his powers yet. Wyatt, Leo and Piper decided it was best to bind them. But somehow, he gets them.

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter One:** _Cut and Bind_

**_Haliwell Manor:_**

Twelve year old Chris knows that there is something different about his family, but he's never quite placed what it was. He, unlike his brother, is a loner and a nerd. His brother, for some reason, goes to a different school than him, a better school than him. His father was never around, and his mother and aunts were always caught up in 'business'. Or that's what they told him. And he believed them, finding no better reason for their absences.

Chris whinged at his mother "Why can't I come with you on business, why do I always have to go to the day care centre? I'm always the oldest there, it's so boring!"

"Chris, you know I can't take you with me when I do business, so stop whinging," Piper told her youngest son. Then his father walked through the door, and told Piper to get a move on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said "Chris," she pointed at the door, an angry look plastered on her face "Go!"

Chris groaned, but moved out the door, and made as if heading toward the Day Care Centre, but he wasn't really going to go there, he'd wag, it wouldn't be the first time, no-one ever seemed to notice anyway. Sometimes, he took this as if were to his advantage, though really, he knew he was just hiding his true feelings. In all honesty, his family not caring for him hurt him deeply.

He turned around the corner, out of sight from his family. He stayed silent and still for about five minutes, and turned to peek. His family was gone. He sprinted back at the house, giving people as little time as possible to see him. He pulled his key from his pocket, and slid it in the door.

"Home sweet home" he breathed. He moved swiftly to his room. Then he grabbed his survival kit.

"Let's head for the hills, buddy" he said, and called his dog. The he was off. Buddy ran ahead of him, though they were both running fast. Buddy knew the route well, because he was heading for the place where he and buddy always went. In about half an hour of sprinting, Chris was a little tired.

They stopped. They were out of the city, and far away from civilisation. Chris looked at his surroundings. There was a pool of water, over there, it was just a shallow dip, but it was such a hot day today.

He recalled something he had read in a book. "If you concentrate really hard on what you want to come to you, it will. That's how psychic powers work" he decided to try it, with a laugh of scorn.

Everyone knew that psychic powers didn't exist. Even his mother and aunts and brother said so. But, he tried anyway. He closed his eyes, thinking this would be the best way to work. Then he opened them again, shuffled around in his bag and pulled out a cup. He closed his eyes again, after setting the cup down at his feet. He concentrated hard on the pure clean water.

Then he concentrated on his cup, going over to the water, and dipping in and getting some water. He reopened his eyes. He was sorely disappointed. His cup was empty, and the cup hadn't moved an inch, though he had been concentrating so hard that his head hurt. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll just keep trying.' He resolved then and there that he would learn to access his powers.

The next few weeks he spent hiding out in the library. His mother approved, and told him early the week after that instead of sending him to the day-care centre while she went on business, she would let him stay at the library. He had grumbled a reply, but was really quite pleased.

The library had a great many books, and a shelf-full of ones on psychic powers. One that he read told him to close his eyes and imagine hiss inner power. He really couldn't imagine what good this would do, but felt something urging him to do it anyway.

So he did it. He saw a pond, of pure white, residing in his body, really large. He relaxed into it. Then he realised that there were chains around it. Then he saw the huge padlock. He let out a cry of dismay.

Someone had blocked him access to his _own_ powers! He grumbled. How would he undo the lock? He didn't have a pick that would be suitable, he decided. "Bother!" He said loudly. He librarian glared at him. "Sorry" he whispered. He sat back on his haunches, and tried to think. He might have sat there for hours, if the his mother hadn't come and told him to come home, but he didn't stop thinking about it

When he went home, Wyatt was there; apparently school had finished for the year. "Hey Chris" he said.

Chris regarded him "Hello, Wyatt" he said coldly.

Wyatt was taken aback. He stared as Chris stalked to his room. "What's up with him mum?"

"I really don't know," said Piper. "He was fine when I dropped him off at the library"

"The library? You let him go to the library? Alone?"

Piper looked at him "Of course I did" her eyebrows rose at his disbelieving expression.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? The library has books on Wicca, and how to learn to use it."

Piper's mouth fell wide open "Oh. But didn't we bind his powers?"

Wyatt looked at her, "But if he finds out about magic…" Piper caught his drift, and a horrified look replaced her confused one. Wyatt walked out of the door.

The librarian looked up from the desk. "Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?"

Wyatt looked at the librarian "Hi, um. Did you see a young boy about so high come in today" Wyatt lifted his hand to the height that he estimated to be Chris's and gave a description.

"Yes," said the librarian "He seemed rather bothered about something"

"Where was he?"

"In the 100's section" Wyatt said thanks, and walked over to them.

He soon reached the shelf that Chris had been sitting at and studying all day. After a quick examination of the area, he realised that his suspicions had been correct. Chris had been looking through these books. He opened one, and found some notes in Chris's handwriting.

_1. __I tried the visualisation exercise. _

_2. __Found chains and padlock on my powers_

_3. __Tried to open lock_

_4. __Won't open by imaginary key, _

_5. __no power leaks or weaknesses, _

_6. __wont open by eating a key(That's just stupid)_

_7. __Can't ask Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe, or mum or Wyatt._

_8. __Won't ask dad._

_9. __I know what to do now!!!_

Wyatt felt sick. The last words had just appeared on the page while he was looking at it. The ink had scrawled itself across the page, coming from apparently nowhere. Chris knew how to use his powers. This would mean Chris was now in danger, as the newest item for the demons to kidnap, and turn. He felt even worse. They should never have bound Chris's powers in the first place. It was all his fault. He ran to the toilets, taking the notes with him, ink still shining wet. He orbed into Haliwell Manor. "Mum!" "Aunty Paige, Aunty Phoebe!"

"Wyatt, what is it" they all came running into the kitchen.

"Chris has gotten his powers," he said weakly

"Don't be stupid!" Said Phoebe "We bound them"

"And he found out how to unbind them" He showed them the sheet. While they were reading another line appeared on the bottom.

_ 10. Now I have my powers, I just need to find out what they are and I'll be fine! I can run away and live by myself, away from my stupid selfish family._

They all shivered, Wyatt included. "That's what happened when I was in the library. There was only eight, and the ninth one appeared. Now there are ten. The thing is, how on earth is he doing this, there's no spell, and as far as we know, no power."

They all looked at Wyatt in consideration. "We can't tell him we know he's got powers," they said simultaneously. Wyatt nodded.

"He's got to figure out how to use them himself"


	2. Paying With Blood

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Two:** _Paying with Blood_

**_Up There:_**

"Dad" Wyatt orbed in and Leo turned

"Hey, Wy, what's up?"

"Chris got his powers, so we need you to keep a watch on him, see how he does."

"Didn't we bind them?"

"Yes… but… they unbound…"

"Strange," said Leo, frowning "Alright, here, I'll teach you the spell to scry him, then you can do it while I can't"

"Okay"

They orbed down into Wyatt's room.

Leo got some things out and laid them on Wyatt's bedside table. There was a small silver bowl, a glass of water, and a tiny dog charm, which Chris used as a token of luck. Leo quickly poured the water into the bowl, spilling none. It shone strangely, as Wyatt looked over it.

"We'll just look into the past now. It's the same spell, but you just think of a different time, okay?"

"Sure, Dad" Leo started to perform a ritual.

"Entwined with spirit, spirit I see" he said softly as he dropped the dog charm in the bowl

"Waters are mirrors, but don't reflect me" The water glowed bright orange

A blurred vision of Chris appeared, and hundreds of them spun, showing Chris at all ages.

"Ripples will smooth, and water will move" Wyatt watched as the water calmed and the vision cleared showing a wobbly version of Chris

"A Vision to me, of Chris I will see"

The vision was clear, and it had sound as well. Chris was sitting on a log, with Buddy next to him. "Ever since I found out that they bound my powers I've been wracking my brains, Buddy" They heard his childish voice, sounding a little peeved.

"But, no matter what I do, I can't pick that lock!" he shouted suddenly. Buddy yelped surprisedly, and bit Chris's hand, drawing blood. A tiny bit of red oozed from the puncture. Chris just jumped a little.

"That's it! Thanks, Buddy!" Buddy frisked around and jumped onto Chris's lap, clawing so that he wouldn't slide off. "Blood is the answer!"

Chris pulled something out of his pocket. It was a knife, and the blade flashed in the sun. Chris looked thoughtful. "Blood should be drawn from my wrists or hands, because most magic would be channelled through the hands."

He cut slits in his wrists (Not enough to be deadly, just enough to let out a little blood through), and pulled a mug out of his backpack. He put some water in it, and dropped several large drops of his blood in.

"Sorry, Buddy" He whispered, and Wyatt could see a single tear running down his face. He cut a nick in Buddy's skin, and dropped Buddy's blood into the watery solution. Quickly he wrapped Buddy's leg in a cloth, so that he wouldn't bleed anymore.

"Animals have a magic, I know it, so if I mix some animal blood into my blood, I will have a little bit of magic, and I can use that magic to release the rest of my magic!" He said triumphantly.

"But I must write a spell so that… Well, a spell would be good" he said.

Wyatt watched in growing horror, as Chris made a larger, vertical cut further up his arm, it was about two centimetres long, and about three millimetres deep. Chris pulled it as wide as it would go, wincing at the pain. There was a sort of fleshy fat, with tiny droplets of blood oozing out of the pores, but very slowly. Chris poured the few drops of his blood/ Buddy's blood/water solution into the cut. Chris pushed the flesh together, and tiny bits of sticky watery stuff seeped out, and Chris wiped it over the cut, sealing in the other blood. He pulled two bandaids out of his bag, and placed them horizontally across the cut.

"blood from blood, I summon thee

Of my animal magic bring to me

To allow it open a lock, a key,

Blood to blood I summon thee!" he finished, and there was a flash of white light.

'Not bad for his first spell' Wyatt thought as the waters in the scrying bowl misted over, and cleared, leaving the bowl to look normal. Leo looked white.

"So he used _animal_ magic o release his powers"

"Apparently" said Wyatt, absentmindedly.

"That's… not advisable"

"Why ever not?" asked Piper, who had walked in halfway through their scrying.

"Well," Said Leo. "Using animal blood, and binding it to yourself, ultimately, gives you a connection to animals,"

"What's so bad about that?" asked Wyatt, he thought it seemed a good thing

"It gives you the ability to speak to them, which is good, and they'll help you whenever you need help, if you're dying in the desert they'll get you food, but it also gives you an obligation to animals themselves, making it so that if an _animal _needs help, you have to help it,"

"That doesn't seem _too_ bad" said Wyatt doubtfully

"Animals have a lot of problems,"

"That can't be all" said Piper

"Well, no. It can also get very infected, enough to kill, and healing doesn't work"

"Oh" said Wyatt and Piper

"But the question is, will he get infected?" asked Paige, who had been eavesdropping.

"Most likely" said Leo sombrely

"Can whitelighters die?" asked Phoebe, who was also eavesdropping.

"Well not technically, because they are already dead, but Darklighter poison can kill us. It's rather complicated"

"Well then, can a half-whitelighter die?"

Leo looked thoughtful. "Well, we don't actually know. Paige was the first ever half-whitelighter, and Wyatt and Chris the second and third. Neither of them are dead, so, therefore, we have come to the conclusion that… well, we haven't come to a conclusion."

"O-kaaaaay…"

Chris looked at Buddy. He had no idea on how to use any of his magic. The magic he had obtained from Buddy had released the bonds, but he didn't know how to do anything else.

"Oh!" he moaned. "I just _wish _thsat I knew how to use these powers I supposedly have!"

Why didn't you ask? a voice echoed through his head.

"Who's that?" he asked

It's Buddy, your dog, remember me?

Buddy? he asked cautiously, testing this mind speech.

Yes, that's me. You are at least a Beastspeaker

Beastspeaker?

you can mindspeak with beasts

Oh. Do you know what other powers I have?

Some, but I cannot tell you. It is against the law of Beasts.

Damn!

Sorry


	3. Would You like Fries With That?

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Three:** _ Would you like fries with that?_

**_Chris, the Outskirts of the City:_**

Buddy and Chris talked for a long while

Buddy?

Yes?

I don't want to go back to my family, but I'm getting hungry, and I don't know how to survive without their help

I think... Buddy trailed off

What? asked Chris quickly

Maybe if you wrote a spell, you could keep yourself warm, and safe, and maybe, you could conjure some food while you're at it?

Prehaps, that seems a good idea.

Chris set to work on writing the spell. He drew a large circle, and sat within it

"Within this circle, I sit quite cold,

Or maybe, indeed, I feel quite old,

I don't feel safe, I need more food,

But to go home, it's not the mood,

So all I lack I summon here,

To wash away my homesick fear."

There was a flash of blue, and a hole appeared in the ground, with a ladder leading down into it. Chris looked at it doubtfully.

"Close" he said, and the hole disappeared. "Well..." he bit his lip

Buddy, how on earth do I get it open again?

I don't know. Say open? Open Sesame? Say the spell again?

I don't want to say the spell again.

Then say open. God, you're a dumb one.

Chris looked offended. "Open" he said.

The hole didn't reappear. He stuck out his tongue at Buddy, who just barked.

Say open sesame, stupid

Chris rolled his eyes and followed Buddy's instructions. The hole re-appeared. Buddy stuck his tongue out at Chris, but it just looked as though he was panting, so Chris ignored him.

They both went down, and when they stepped into the hole, they emerged into a small cave, and they – or rather, Buddy, as Chris didn't know it – noticed that it was in the shape of the triquetra. It had a comfortable looking bed in one corner, a fire in another and empty shelves on the other side. The ladder they'd just climbed down – or more accurately Chris had climbed down with Buddy under his arm – was in the centre.

"Where's the food?" asked Chris, confused, his spell had been worded so that anything he needed, a.k.a.: food, would be here. Unless he already had food. He rummaged around in his bag, checking all the pockets. No food. He'd eaten it all long ago, and hadn't stocked up again. There was a bowl, a spoon, a knife, a fork, a cup, a wrapping off a lifesaver, which had the due date on it, two years ago. There was bits of screwed up paper, pens, erasers, pencils, you name it, he had it. Anything but food. He tired the spell again, but nothing happened.

Buddy

Yes

I worded the spell so that it would bring me food, because I didn't have any, but it won't come.

Maybe you have some food

I already checked, though

Not that way, you dimtwit. Maybe you have the power to conjure food!

Chris frowned, and screwed up his face, like he'd seen his Aunt Phoebe do sometimes, when she thought no-one was looking, before muttering. "Dastard Showers" or something that sounded rather similar.

He held out his hand, imagining a hot bowl of capsicum soup (Yummo!) appearing there. He yelped suddenly, at the burning pain on his hand, and dropped the bowl that had appeared. He sucked his fingers for a few moments, dancing around, howling, before he realised that he had just conjured food. He tried again, this time, making the soup appear on one of the shelves. He started to gulp his food, but soon noticed that he was standing, and if he ate whilst he was standing, it gave him indigestion. He frowned for a moment.

"To sit down I need a chair

So make one appear over there"

A chair appeared where Chris had indicated. He dragged it over to him, and plonked himself down, but not before defending himself against Buddy

What kind of spell was that! It's hopeless, almost as bad as some of Wyatt's spells!

It did the job. And if it's 'almost' as bad, then Wyatt must be pretty hopeless, since he's been doing this a lot longer than me.

If you say so

_**Haliwell Manor (Attic), Leo, Piper, Wyatt, Phoebe and Paige:**_

"Where is he!" Piper exclaimed in frustration, they'd been scrying him for almost half an hour. "We should be able to find him!"

"Unless he's in the underworld" Paige pointed out.

"He's not" said Leo quietly.

"How do you know that, Leo?" asked Phoebe. "He could be anywhere"

"Chris wouldn't go to the underworld. He wouldn't be able to orb there, yet."

"How do you know that, dad, Demons could have kidnapped him, anything could have happened."

"What happened to the scrying bowl?"

"We didn't want to see anymore gruesome images" Wyatt said to his mother.

"God, Wyatt! If you can find Chris, or find any clue of where he actually is, then maybe, just maybe, for once you could subject yourself to the possibility that there might actually be violence!" Piper yelled.

"Fine." Said Wyatt.

"Entwined with spirit, spirit I see

Waters are mirrors, but don't reflect me

Ripples will smooth, and water will move

A Vision to me, of Chris I will see"

The vision of Chris was rather boring. Chris sat there, his expression changing, as he looked at Buddy. They noted the empty bowl on a bench, a warm bed, a fire, and a ladder. They noted the shape of the room, and the vision faded.

"At least he's safe" said Paige.

"But it doesn't tell us where he is. Except he's not in the underworld, because that room was in the triquetra shape, and that's a sign of good"

"Well," sighed Piper. "We'd best hope he comes back soon"

**_Chris, the Outskirts of the City:_**

Say, Buddy, how on earth did I actually get powers in the first place? asked Chris, looking thoughtful

It runs in your family. Your mother, she's one of the legendary Charmed Ones. So are your Aunts, Paige and Phoebe. Your father was – is – a whitelighter. That's how you got your powers, but some people, they just get powers. The elders give them to them.

What's a Charmed One? What's a whitelighter? What's an elder? asked Chris curiously

The Charmed Ones are the three most powerful witches in history. They vanquish demons. A whitelighter is a witch's protector, sort of. A guardian. They are like... angels, yeah, that's it. They're exactly like angels. And Elders are the promoted versions of whitelighters.

Hold on. Angels? Angels are dead, Buddy.

I know that. Whitelighters are dead too.

Chris looked shocked. Are you saying that my dad is...Dead? Does that mean I'm half dead?

Your dad is dead, yes, but I don't really know if it makes you half dead or not...

Chris nodded, his eyes glazing over as he took all this information, which was overwhelming him.

Buddy? he asked

Yes?

Why'd they bind my powers?

Buddy sighed internally. He then told Chris the spell to see another time, and watched as Chris saw his past secrets.

**_(When Chris was 7)_**

**_Haliwell Attic:_**

A smaller Chris was in the attic and with a flurry of lights, Wyatt orbed in. He looked at Chris, narrowing his eyes. Slowly he walked over to him. "I don't like you. Daddy doesn't like you. Everybody likes me! Nobody likes you. I'm better than you. Just because you've got powers now don't mean that you can be better than me. I won't let you, so you can stop trying." He said, and punched Chris, a feeble one, mind you, in the stomach. Chris frowned, and his bottom lip quivered.

"Mummy!" he shouted, and broke down in sobs. No-one came. Chris decided to stick up for himself for once. He balled his small hands up into fists, and started punching Wyatt. But his punches never reached their target. A blue shield popped up around Wyatt, to his surprise, and he looked for a second before saying. "I don't care. Whatever you say. I'll do what I want." He said, looking innocently at Wyatt.

Wyatt narrowed his eyes, and shrugged. He began to punch Chris, harder than he had done before. Chris reacted quickly.

"I feel like my body's slack,

So I can withstand Wyatt's whack!" he said. Wyatt's hand kept forcing it's way through the air, not stopping. It hit Chris's stomach, which just stretched like rubber, Wyatt's hand bouncing back.

Wyatt's eyes widened. "So you think you're so clever now, do you? With all your pretty spells and fancy words? Well I've got news for you, brother. You're not. I won't forget this. You'll pay!" he said, before orbing out. Chris was left there, alone and quiet. An oatmeal cookie appeared in his hand, and he took a bite from it, and walked out of the attic, slowly.

**_Haliwell Kitchen:_**

Chris and Wyatt sat at the table, glaring at each other while Piper made them breakfast. Pieper turned around, to hand the breakfast, and Wyatt started smiling. "Thanks Mum!" he said. Chris was still glaring.

"Chris!" said Piper "Stop glaring at your brother like that!"

"Yes, Mum" grumbled Chris.

The moment Piper walked out of the room, Wyatt stuck out his tongue at Chris, who tried to ignore him, but tears prickled in his eyes. Wyatt waved his hands subtly at Chris, grinning evilly. Chris disappeared in a flurry of blue lights, and when they faded, he was standing in front of Piper.

"Chris!" she said. "You orbed!" she pulled him into a hug.

"But I don't know how I did it though, mum," he said miserably. "In fact, I don't think I did do it."

"Who else would have done it?"

"Wyatt maybe?"

"Don't be ridiculous, why would he do that?"

Chris shrugged. Wyatt orbed in. "Chris!" he exclaimed. "Well done, you orbed!"

"Well that rules out your ridiculous theory, Chris. You're going to need to practice though, so you don't orb into some shopping centre on accident." Piper said to her son. Wyatt grinned. His plan was working.

Chris just moaned, his mother wasn't listening to him, his brother, for some reason, was scheming against him, his father hated him and his aunts weren't here.

Wyatt waved his hand again, and Chris disappeared in a flurry of blue lights.

Piper shook her head, "Where has he gone?"

They heard someone knocking on the door. Piper opened it, and who was there but Chris.

"We need to talk young man" she said angrily. Orbing in public was not allowed. Wyatt knew his plan would work now.

**_Chris, the Outskirts of the City: (Chris, aged 12)_**

"Why was Wyatt doing that to me?" he asked aloud.

He was jealous. You were good at spells. You were learning quickly. He'd had a harder time.

He wanted them to bind your powers, so he'd be the best again. He was cunning. He made it look as though you could orb, by orbing you places all the time. He even made it look as if you had gained control over it, after awhile.

Then he started orbing you places like shopping centres, and other countries. Your parents were angry that you'd misused your powers, and after talking with your Aunts and brother, decided it would be best for everyone if they were bound.

See, do the spell again, and say this after it: Power Bind

Chris did so, and watched, as his powers were bound and the few hours before.


	4. Where in the World is Christopher Haliwe...

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Four:** _ Where in the world is Christopher Haliwell?_

_**(When Chris was 7)**_

_**Haliwell attic:**_

Chris sat dismally in the attic, crying. He didn't know how he'd gotten to that mall, or that busy city. He didn't know how to orb. They were going to bind his powers, all because Wyatt wanted it. To him it had been obvious from the start that Wyatt was an evil, manipulative brat.

Wyatt entered the room. "Oh, look, Cwissy Poo is _cwying. _How sad. No more powers for Chris, misusing them, naughty, naughty." He said, smirking evilly. Chris looked at Wyatt, his face half screwed up, and surveyed him through narrow eyes.

"My brother's head is so big,

One day it'll turn him into a pig,

Nobody who wishes can reverse it,

Unless they know it's I who done it

And even then they'll find it hard

Without my tiny little card." Chris said, laughing, and holding up a little card, and throwing it out the window, where it hit a rainbow Chris had earlier conjured, and disappeared. Wyatt turned into a cute little piglet.

"Oh, look, it's a cute little piggy wiggy. Come here, Wyatt," he cooed. The pig started to trot away, as fast as its little legs could carry it. Chris, instead of letting it, said "Oh, sowwy Wyatt, that's not the right way to go. Come to Chris" he cooed, and scooped Wyatt up. Wyatt struggled, and Piper walked in, hearing the strange pig sounds.

"CHRIS! WHERE ON EARTH DID THAT PIG COME FROM! and have you seen Wyatt?"

"Yea, I seen Wyatt, see, this little piggy is Wyatt."

"YOU TURNED YOUR BROTHER INTO A PIG! AND YOU WONDER WHY WE WANT TO BIND YOUR POWERS, YOU'RE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!"

Chris ignored her, and instead, went over to the Book of Shadows, and started to write something on a new page: The Pig Spell. He drew a picture of the little card, and closed the book. Then he sat down. Piper looked confused. Paige walked in. "What did he do this time?" she asked.

"Turned Wyatt into a pig." said Chris triumphantly. "Suits him, really" The pig that was Wyatt snorted.

Paige walked over to the book, and read the newest entry. "Chris, where'd you put the card?" she asked him sternly.

"I threw it out the window; it hit my rainbow, and disappeared." He shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I dunno where it gone"

"Chris, undo that spell at ONCE," Piper shouted, and Chris sighed.

"Don't want to."

"DO IT!"

"Humph!" he huffed, and folded his arms. "Alright, alright." He said quickly, noticing Piper's look.

"At Wyatt's expense I've had my fun,

So now my spell can come undone,

But once every moon he'll get a fright,

And turn to a pig for a minute that night."

Wyatt turned human again. He looked at Chris, frightened, and backed away.

"_Chris_" said Piper warningly.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"What were those last two lines about?"

"Oh, don't worry; I just turned him into a were-pig"

"You turned me into a _what_?"

"Were-pig, I believe."

Piper closed her eyes. "Paige, go get Phoebe, LEO!" she called. Leo orbed in. Paige orbed out.

"Hey, Piper, are we ready?"

"Yes, but first, make your son reverse the spell he put on Wyatt."

"What'd he do?"

"I turned Wyatt into a were-pig."

"???"

Phoebe and Paige orbed in. "Let's get this show on the road," said Phoebe. "Sorry, mate" she whispered to Chris.

Chris, unbeknownst to everyone else was muttering under his breath.

"To bind my powers, they can try,

But than submit, I'd rather die,

It may work, but not for long,

To bind my powers is quite wrong

I'll figure it out, and not too late,

It plays an important part of fate,

They will know, but they won't say,

And by this spell they'll wait a day"

**_Chris, the Outskirts of the City: (Chris aged 12)_**

so that's how I unbound my powers!

Partly

What's with the blue teleport thing?

It's called Orbing.

Can I do it?

You can always try, I suppose

How?

Um... Think hard, of the place that you want to go, and reach into your magic, pull out a thin strip, and imagine it encircling you, and taking you there.

Chris did what Buddy said. Nothing happened. His shoulders drooped.

I'm hopeless!

Where'd you try to go?

to the other side of the room

Hmm. Try imagining exactly what it will be like. You should be able to orb anywhere in the world.

Chris screwed up his eyes. "Not working." Chris considered the other things he'd seen in the vision. He'd turned Wyatt into a were-pig.

Buddy, is Wyatt still a were-pig?

Yes, you wouldn't undo the spell. It was to remind him to not miss-use his powers. If the elders had worked together, they could have released the spell, maybe, or maybe not. You usually made it impossible for your spells to be undone, by anyone but you. But anyway, the elders thought it was a good idea, it would teach him a constant lesson.

Right.

Really, it is.

Chris rolled his eyes at Buddy; "Sure" he said aloud, knowing Buddy could hear him. All of a sudden he disappeared in blue lights. Buddy yelped, he had not expected this. He waited for a moment before he realised Chris was not about to reappear here. He panicked. Chris wasn't ready for this yet. He hadn't told him half enough of what he needed to know.

_**Chris, some random place:**_

"Buddy?" Chris said when he'd stopped orbing. "Buddy?" he started to panic. Looking around, he realised he had no idea where he was. He breathed deeply.

'Think, Chris, you've been in worse situations before.' He thought to himself.

It didn't work; his brain had been trampled by panic. 'Uh... spells, that's what I need, spells. It shouldn't be too hard... ' he thought.

"My powers work, this I know.  
Take me where I want to go,  
to travel with the speed of light,  
without sensation of flight"

There was a sudden flash, and Chris was unconscious. He was dreaming, dreaming of Buddy, and of what had happened to him so far today.

His eyes fluttered open, and he saw a man staring at him, who had blue eyes, and brown hair which was flopping over his eyes. "He's awake!" called the man, and a few more men came over, all looking similar.

"Where am I?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't cha know where you are, mate? Have you lost your goddamned memory?"

"Huh?"

"You from America? You sure got an accent."

"Um..." he said

"Oh yea, that's right you don't know where you are. You're in Oz"

"The wizard of Oz?" said Chris, starting to think these weirdos with a strange accent were crazy, and he must have somehow orbed himself into a mental hospital.

The man laughed out loud "No, lad, Oz. Australia."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, realising that the accent was similar to that of a friend he'd had who'd come from Australia a while back.

"So, kid, you got a name?"

"Um... yeah, Chris Haliwell."

"Tom Smith"

"Jerry Smith"

"Terry Smith"

'So that's why they all looked the same. They were brothers.' Thought Chris.

"So, Chris, what are you doing in oz?" asked Terry

"Um..." said Chris. "I can't remember. The last thing I remember was getting angry at my Mom."

"Poor kid's lost his memory. Got a phone, mate? We can ring you parents, and maybe they can tell us, yes?"

Chris shivered. He didn't want to ring his parents. He should have come up with a better cover story. He tried to change the subject. "Where are the kangaroos?"

The men all started laughing, until tears ran from their eyes. "Kangaroo's, mate? I ain't seen a kanga in a good few years."

Chris blushed embarrassedly. "Why not? Where'd they go?"

"Go? Mate, they didn't _go _anywhere. If you wanna see a kanga, you gotta go out to the bush. It's the only place they've ever been." The man laughed warmly. "But I do think we should ring your Mum and Dad."

Chris thought quickly. He had no way out. "Um," he said. "Okay..." he knew that he couldn't orb out, he had no idea how he'd done it in the first place anywhere, and the spell had worked, but only had succeeded in making him dream of where he'd gone. He could think of no better reason. Quickly, he pretended to rummage in his pocket. He'd have to use his phone, but he didn't have it with him.

"I need my phone, to contact home,  
Bring it to me, for all to see."

He muttered quickly, and his pocket suddenly felt a little heavier. He pulled it out, and dialled home.

_**Haliwell Manor, Attic:**_

Piper was going beside herself with worry. It had been a day since Chris had disappeared. They should have told him that they knew he had powers. But they hadn't, it had been almost as if they'd been under a spell. That was it! Maybe they had been. 'Nah,' She waved it off. Everyone was crowding around the book of Shadows. But Piper was told to relax, and that everything would be okay. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly, she heard a phone ringing downstairs. "I'll get it!" she said, and started down. But when she got there, the phone had stopped ringing, and Paige was talking. Obviously, she'd orbed down.

Piper thought, 'well, there's nothing better to do so I might as well listen.

"You have Chris?" she heard.

"Uh-huh, yes."

"We were getting worried when he wondered away from the hotel, and well, you never know what could happen in a foreign country."

"What? He's lost his memory? He doesn't remember why we are here?"

"Tell him that it was to visit his cousins, who live here in Australia"

"Yep, okay. Bye, I'll be round soon."

Paige turned, and saw Piper. "Hey, Pipe, some men in Australia found him in their inn, last night."

"Are you going to go get him?"

"Yes, lucky they didn't see him orb in. I assume that's what happened. Go tell the others. Bye" she kissed her on the cheek, and orbed away.

"Leo!" called Piper. Leo orbed in. "We're going to Australia. Paige has already gone, but she didn't take me."

"You found him?"

"Yes" They orbed out. Wyatt had been watching the exchange. He sighed. Then he too, orbed away.

_**Paige, someplace in Australia, in her car, which she orbed over with her:**_

Paige cruised along, humming. They'd found Chris, so now they could teach him to use his powers, and everything would be okay. 183 Carbora Road, which was where she was headed, and there it was. She indicated, and turned in the drive. Suddenly, without warning, two figures orbed in. Piper and Leo. "Argh!" she exclaimed, and crashed into a tree. Piper and Leo both closed their eyes. Paige quickly got out of her car, and ran over to the tree. It had fallen over.

"Oh-Oh!" she exclaimed. "Uh..." she said, not wanting to have to explain this to the guys who owned the house. Sitting on the veranda was a familiar figure. Chris. He was muttering to himself, and he had looked up when Paige slammed the door.

"Hello, Aunt Paige." He said hostilely. She looked up, not noticing the coolness in his voice.

"Hi Chris! Can you help me here? I need to fix this tree." She started to grab one end, meaning for Chris to grab the other. Wyatt orbed in, but stayed hidden. He watched as Chris looked thoughtful for a moment.

Then he muttered something under his breath. Wyatt backed away, scared of Chris and his words. But he still heard the spell.

"My Aunt Paige, this tree she fell,  
But now I mend it with this spell" The tree suddenly was moved into position, and the broken pieces of wood were flying back to their spots. Then, a layer of bark fell off, and a new layer grew straight over it, smooth and clean. It looked exactly as it had before she'd come. Paige walked over to Chris. "Come on, Chris, we have got to go home" she said, and Piper and Leo got out of the car.

"Don't do magic in public, Chris" said Piper.

Chris raised his eyebrows. He got in the car, silent. Paige started driving away, and Piper began to give him a lecture on how they'd been so worried and everything. Chris just looked at his lap, unconcerned. Suddenly an oatmeal cookie appeared in his hands, and he began picking at it. Piper noticed that he wasn't listening. "Chris" she warned. "Listen to me, or we'll bind your powers again."

"No you won't" he said. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place, or now Wyatt wouldn't be a were-pig."

Piper looked surprised. "How'd you know about that?"

"I did it. Of course I know. I also know how to remove it as well."

"Can you? Please?" asked Wyatt, who no-one but Chris had noticed in the back.

"You know why I did it, Wyatt" his voice was emotionless. "So, no. I have to go now." He disappeared in a swirl of blue lights. The half eaten cookie lay on the seat, but another as next to it. Wyatt's favourite Double Choc Choc Chip with White Choc Chips. Spelled in White Choc Chips was a single word: Goodbye.


	5. Practically Invisible

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Five:** _Practically Invisible._

**_Tom, Jerry, and Terry's house:_**

Chris orbed into the attic, knowing that this would be a fairly safe place to go. Strangely, he noticed it had an aura of magic around it. His eyes scanned the room. They stopped on a jar, which held a spider. Deciding that he would ask the spider what was going on, he walked over to it.

hey, you in the jar there, what's your name?

Who is that?

I am the human. I am a Beastspeaker.

Ah, Beastspeaker, eh? What type. Blood, Birth or Learned?

Uh, well, I borrowed my dog's blood…

You said sorry to him, I hope?

Yes

Then you are a bloodbeast

Is that good?

The best. You wanted to know my name? I have none, what is yours, bloodbeast?

I'm Chris Haliwell, do you want me to give you a name?

That would be pleasurable

Uh… you can be Atrachelia

Wonderful choice, bloodbeast, wonderful choice.

Why have Tom, Jerry, and Terry got all this stuff?

Ah, bloodbeast Chris, they are witches, what are you? You use orbing, which is whitelighter power, but you have witch powers, like beastspeak, and before, I feel the residue of a spell.

I am half witch, half whitelighter

Interesting combination that. the spider sniffed the air. they are coming, do you wish to reveal yourself, or will you –

She was cut off abruptly, and Tom, Jerry and Terry walked into the attic. They didn't see Chris though. Chris stood silently, not daring to move, not daring to breathe. But they just walked right past him, as if he weren't there. Slowly, hardly daring to believe it, he looked down at his body, or rather he didn't. It wasn't there. He was invisible.

"God" he breathed.

The three men looked around quickly. "Who's that?" they asked. Chris gulped.

"Um" he said loudly. "I don't know how to take this invisibility cloak off"

"Chris?" asked all three voices incredulously.

"Um, yeah."

"How come I couldn't tell that you were a witch? My powers tells me who are witches"

"I'm not a witch, I'm only half witch"

"That's not right. You're either whole witch, or not at all witch, maybe you're warlock, or demon. So what are you?"

"I'm half witch, I told you. My mum's a witch, my dad's a whitelighter."

"Whitelighter? Aren't they, like, angels or something?"

"Sort of. I'll explain if I can get this darned invisibility cloak off."

"Hold on, if you stay that way, you can help us."

"How?"

"Can you do that teleport thing?"

"Yes"

"Good. We have to vanquish a warlock because he's been bothering us. Trying to steal our powers. We vanquish him, he's got friends, so we teleport thing out of here, and come back later, when they've forgotten."

"They don't forget"

"Well, we'll work something out later."

They called up the warlock, who appeared. "Ah, weaklings. I have better targets now. You are weak, I can get to the charmed ones, and the son of a charmed one is even better." He was about to blink, but they threw a potion at him and he disappeared, Chris rushed over to them, placed a hand on each of their shoulders, and orbed, praying they were coming with him.

When he rematerialised, he immediately heard a voice.

Chris! I was worried – oh, it's not Chris. Who are they?

I'm here, just invisible. These are my friends, they're witches too. Their names are Tom, Jerry, and Terry.

How do you know they aren't evil?

Atrachelia told me.

Atrachelia?

A spider.

Oh, okay, for the record, remember to always ask peoples pets about them. You can't lie in Bloodspeach, but you can lie in Learnedspeach or Birthspeach

"Chris? Hey Chris. Have you figured out how to get the invisibility cloak off yet?"

"No" he said.

"Oh right, so where are we."

"America somewhere" he said vaguely. "C a you be quiet for a moment while I ask my dog?"

"Ask your dog?" said Tom

Chris nodded, forgetting that they couldn't see him. Buddy?

Yes?

Do you know how to take this ridiculous invisibility cloak?

You have to figure that out yourself. I can't help you

Damn!

"Buddy doesn't know, so that means I have to sneak back home and ask Wyatt, if he'll tell me. Mum, Dad, and the Aunts would just make me stay. Wyatt might be a little different." Eh said, half to himself, and half to Tom, Jerry and Terry

"Guys, stay here, while I go home and figure out some stuff" he said, orbing out. He didn't realise that he'd trapped them all there, because it wouldn't open the lid without him. But they couldn't do much about it, so they just sat there.

**_Haliwell Manor, Wyatt's room, Wyatt:_**

Chris orbed in. Wyatt looked up from his bed. "Who's that" he said quickly. Chris made no sound. Wyatt held his hands upward. Streams of fire shot out, ready to attack.

"Hello Wy" he said

"C-C-Chris?" he asked, voice wavering.

"Don't act so scared, wimp, tell me how to take off the invisibility cloak"

"Well, that depends on how you put it on."

"What?"

"Look, you should ask dad, he'll know better than me. I'll just get him for you. DA-"

Chris whipped his hand over Wyatt's mouth. "Don't you dare tell them I'm here!" he exclaimed. "Because if you do, you won't only be a were-pig, but a were-wolf as well!"

Wyatt nodded. "Yes" he said meekly.

"Now, tell me what to do with the invisibility cloak"

"I-I-Imagine th-that you are v-visible again"

"Do all of these stupid powers have to be imagined?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, they do" said Wyatt.

Chris shook his invisible head and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them he was once again visible. Wyatt was looking at him in amazement.

"What you looking at?" he asked.

"Y-Y-You" said Wyatt slowly.

"Why?"

"Because I lied to you" he said, stuttering.. "I wanted you to stay invisible forever. I don't really know anything." He said. Chris took pity on him.

"Wyatt, you are my brother,  
you don't have to act like my mother,  
but if you be kind just this once,  
I won't treat you like a dunce" he said. Wyatt looked scared, as he was terrified of any spell Chris said. Chris found this quite amusing. "I was never here" he said, orbing away. Wyatt nodded fearfully.

Paige leaned against the doorframe. "He was never here, eh, Wyatt?" she said.


	6. Sixth Sense

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Six:** _ Sixth Sense._

**_Haliwell Manor, Wyatt and Paige:_**

Wyatt looked like at cat caught with the cream. Paige stared right at him, her gaze never faltering. "Well?" she said.

Wyatt was silent. "Alright then, Wyatt. It's quite obvious. I am going to tell your Mum, and your Dad, about this little – _incident_ – and you will try and find out where Chris is. Obviously he trusts you more than he lets on, because he doesn't expect you to squeal. Got it?"

Wyatt nodded numbly, looking scared. "Okay then." He said, moistening his lips as he spoke, breaking out into a sweat.

"No need to be so scared. He's just your little brother, can't do you too much harm." she said, seeing the look on his face.

"Yes, he can." said Wyatt. "He's evil." Wyatt said these words, not knowing that once, these words had been true of not Chris, but himself.

Paige looked at him, her eyes glinting as if she knew something. "Is that what you really think?" she said rhetorically, and orbed away.

Wyatt stood in his room, thinking meditatively on what Paige had said.

_**Attic: Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo**_

"Guys, I just had a thought." Said Paige when she orbed into the attic

"Not now!" said Piper tiredly.

"No, it's about Chris. When he saved Wyatt, do you think he reversed it, so now he's evil?"

"No" said Piper and Leo immediately.

"Possibly." Said Phoebe, but then at the glares she was receiving from Piper and Leo she changed her mind.

Piper picked up the book of shadows, and suddenly was surrounded with a white light before she disappeared.

**_Chris's Lair, Chris, Buddy, Tom, Jerry and Terry:_**

**__**Chris orbed in, this time he was visible. "Hey!" he said happily.

Hey, Chris

"Hey, Chris"

"So" said Chris. "We have time to burn, so what should we do?"

"Uh… does your family have a Book of Shadows, Chris?"

"Not sure. I'll ask Buddy."

Bu–

Yes. Of course. The Charmed Ones have one of the oldest book of Shadows around.

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Yes. Of course. The Charmed Ones have one of the oldest book of Shadows around."

"Charmed Ones? Wait. Are you the son of a Charmed One?" asked Tom, in awe, as he already knew the answer.

"You could say that, though we are having a bit of a feud at the moment. That's why I'm here."

"What's the feud about?"

"They bound my powers.'

"How'd you get em back?"

"Spell."

"What?"

"Look, I think I'll show you, instead of explaining this all." He said, and muttered a spell. The image that he'd seen ages ago, or so it seemed, played out to Tom, Jerry and Terry.

"Wow" was all they could say.

"We were talking about Books of Shadows?"

"Well, yes. That demon is after you, the one that was after us, you know."

"Yes. I suppose you want me to summon to BOS?"

They nodded.

Chris bit his lip. "I need something, to save my life,  
That knows about demons and a magic knife,  
my book of Shadows, I now call  
And for now, that is all."

There was a rush, and a shiny light appeared in the room. A vacuum like sound echoed through the room, and The Book of Shadows appeared in the room, but it wasn't alone.

It was Piper. "Hello, Mom" said Chris icily. She looked shocked at his tone. "You know, mum, this is no-ones fault but your own. You should have gotten the facts before you bound my powers. He waved his hand, muttering. Then Piper saw what had happened many years ago again, but this time from the point of view of a third person.

When it had finished she was even more shocked, if that were possible. Then he flicked his hand, and muttered something. Piper was immediately bound by ropes. (Ooh... Dark…) "Chris… Please…"

"Mom. I want you to understand. Instead of being bound mentally, you shall be bound physically. The rest of you will forget this the moment you leave this cave. " he said, quashing their protests.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in the back of his mind. "Chris! Chris! He mustn't be able to sense yet, or he'd be answering our call."

"No, he wouldn't. You know him. He's evil" said the voice of Wyatt.

Chris's heart froze at what he heard next. "I'm starting to think he is" said the voice of his father, and abruptly, he cut off the voices in his head. Was he evil? He crawled up on the floor and cried.

30/11/2004 5:11:30 PM


	7. Moving Experiences

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Seven: **_Moving Experiences_

_**Haliwell Manor, Leo, Phoebe and Paige:**_

"I can't help but wonder if you were right, Paige. Maybe he did reverse it when he saved the future,"

"No." Phoebe said, a triumphant gleam crossing her features.

Leo looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you so sure?"

"Evil can't touch the book of shadows."

"What's that got to do with – Oh My God. Phoebe, you are a genius!" Paige said excitedly.

Phoebe looked confused, "What? Yeah, that's right. I'm a genius, how could I forget? Now what's the plan?"

Paige laughed. "Well, if Chris had gone evil he wouldn't be able to have summoned the book of shadows, therefore he can't have Piper, _or _he is still on the light side."

"So why's he acting like this…" Leo still didn't understand.

"Well, he always could touch the book of shadows. Right before we bound his powers because we thought he was going evil, he touched it. Remember? The spell to turn Wyatt into a pig?"

"Yes…"

"So he's not evil, right, but right up until when he turned Wyatt into a were-pig, Wyatt always avoided touching the book."

"So are you saying that Wyatt was evil until Chris turned him into a were pig?"

"YES! So, once we get Chris back, we have to make sure that he doesn't reverse the spell."

"Right."

"K.K."

"Now, how about a spell to find Piper."

_**Chris's Lair:**_

(Piper's POV)

I look at my son, he looks so sad, and lost. I don't know anymore, I'm confused. I think that we have been treating Chris worse because his other self died, and we don't want to get too close in case it happens again. A bit like the other Chris didn't want to get close to me, because I was going to die in the future.

Dad never did tell me when I was supposed to die, but a few years back I found other Chris's diary from when he was here.

Apparently I died on his fourteenth birthday. I makes me so sad to know that on the day when we should have been celebrating, we were crying. I wish I could put the future behind me, it's in the past. That's a bit of a paradox, isn't it? But it's true.

I can never put the future behind me, every day I see my sons. I see Wyatt, and I think, 'former overlord of all evil' and I look at Chris and think, 'Self sacrificing brother, killed by Gideon.'

Gideon.

That evil git has not gone from my thoughts, either. I still have nightmares. I wonder how Wyatt feels. He was only two at the time, now he's 14, but he saw his brother being murdered by someone that he trusted. How would that make him feel? Does he still dream about it, too?

It's ironic. Wyatt was turned by Chris's death, yet Chris came back to save him, but in the process made him evil - again. Then this Chris, my Chris that I remember gving birth to, the one who I held in my arms, the one who doesn't yet have a V.I.P pass in the underworld, stopped him from being evil – again.

It's almost as if that's the only reason Chris was born, to keep Wyatt on the light side.

Chris died, trying to keep Wyatt god, but he failed, so the new him, as if he knew what has transpired before, had placed a spell on him, so that every month he would be reminded that he should stay on the good side. Being transformed into a pig initially hadn't hurt, Wyatt had told them, but every transformation hurt more. His bones were snapped and rearranged, without a calming magic to soothe the pain.

My baby boys… they have lived their lives with magic, without the hope that their lives would ever be normal. Chris has experienced a normal life, but at a cost.

Look at him now, I bet that he thinks he's gone all evil. He doesn't understand that the reason his father avoids him is that he saw him die. Who would understand that?

Every day I see Chris becoming more and more like the man I knew twelve years ago, brave, strong, and I do admit, neurotic.

If the same thing happened again, I wonder, would Chris go back again? I know he would.

It hurts me, not mentally, but physically, every time I look at him. I see the scene I have imagined a billion times over, but probably still not captured the horror of, my son's death.

Thoughts are funny like that, aren't they?

They always bring up what you want to forget, and forget what you want to remember.

I wonder, if Prue had turned evil, would I have sacrificed myself to go back to the past to save her?

Probably not. I'm not noble like that.

I hear a tingle of orbing, and look up. The three men that I don't know, they disappear, by a wave of Chris's hand. He takes the book of shadows from the bench that it has lain on, abandoned, and flips through the heavy volume, occasionally looking to Buddy.

That reminds me of Chris's animal speak. This time, he might have done it by blood, but I know that before he could speak without it. That was the reason we got Buddy in the first place, when Chris was born, he always looked at the animals as if talking to them.

I hope he doesn't get infected by the animal blood, but I wonder if my hopes are worth the while. He looks pale and waxen in the dim light of this cave.

"Chris…" I whisper.

He turns to look at me. "Sorry, Mom. I got some Wardemon arse to vanquish. Can't talk now," he looks like he's fine with it on the outside, but I see his eyes. They remind me so much of Leo that it hurts me to think it, and I can see the pain in every glistening of colour in his eyes… just like Leo.

It's funny. Like father, like son, is the saying. It's true in this case.

Leo hid from us who he was, _what_ he was for the longest time, until we forced it out of him, until he could pretend no longer. Other Chris did the same. Now this Chris is following in their footsteps. Hiding his emotions, hiding his _life _from the world.

Surely it's not healthy. I think if Leo looked at his son, he would see the similarities. The only things he and Wyatt have in common are their looks.

If other Chris hadn't died, we would have sent him to the future, but would that have been best?

My Chris, the Chris I see now would be wiped out of existence, or my Chris, the Chris I first knew, would be wiped. Either way, Chris would have ceased to exist.

I think that he knew that, his eyes gave him away that day. He looked like he was dying, but no-one but I saw it.

If only I had said something, would all this mess ever have happened?

I look at the book now, where Chris is looking. 'Wardemon. Poses as a warlock, while having demonic powers. Likes to consume good witches to get their powers. Goes after the most powerful witches they can find at the time, though sometimes lures their prey to other, weaker witches.'

Chris is muttering now. I can hardly hear him. "This demon is after me, so, where does it say how to vanquish it?"

He shrugs.

"Oh well. Wyatt did that fire thing with his hands, maybe if I move my hands like that…"

He looks funny, brandishing his hands around like that. I hear a small yelp, and look up, only to see Buddy flying across the room.

"Oops! Did I do that? Sorry, Buddy." I smile as I see my son tend his dog, treating him with a care that I've never seen him treat anyone with.

He turns to me. "Okay, Mom. Seems like I have to talk to you after all." He said, and his words tear at my heart. Where did I go so wrong? What mistake did I make that caused Chris to hate me? Instead, I play brave, like they did. Like Leo, like Chris, like my Chris, always like Chris.

"What do you want, Sweetie?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Shut up. Only talk when you're spoken to."

I nod. His expression is one of utter disgust, yet he is smiling at me. I don't understand how he does that expression. I know he loves me, I can see it on every inch of his face, but it shares a position with the disgust. I choke back a sob.

"I need to know what powers I have. So far, I have Beastspeak, Conjuring Food, Invisibility, Orbing, Sensing and that Telekinesis thing. What else should I have?"

I am amazed. Is it possible to have that many powers? "I don't know, Chris, I swear. Last time around, you only had Conjuring Food and Beastspeak. I think you were going to get Orbing, telekinesis and Sensing anyway, actually I know."

I realised what I'd said. Shit. He's going to want to know how I know.

"How do you _know _that I was going to get those powers, if I never had them?"

"Because your other self had them." I blurted, and slammed my mouth shut suddenly. Chris had not wanted to know that he'd come to the past.

"My other self?"

"Can't tell you sorry."

"Tell me! I want to know!"

"No you don't!"

"I have a right to know!"

"You don-" I falter. Who am I to keep secrets about someone from them? It would be like a doctor not telling someone that they have cancer. "You do. Untie me, and I'll tell you."

Chris looks a little untrusting, but my eyes are pleading to him. I'm hoping that my prior analysis is right, like father, like son. Leo could never resist my pleading with my eyes.

He looks reluctant, before he points at the ropes.

"From my mind, came ropes which bind,

And since they're fake, they'll now break"

The ropes all crumpled, seeming to age by 1000 years in less than a second, disintegrating and messing up the floor.

I point at the mess.

"The mess shall go away,

And will never be here to stay."

Okay, pretty lame spell, but I hate telling stories in mess. It bugs me, so when I get the chance, and I'm not fighting a demon and their guts aren't all over my clothes, I like to be in a clean environment. That's understandable, isn't it? At least, I think it is.

"So, what's the story?" Chris speaks, and I take a sigh.

"The story you are about to hear is a sad one, one hard for me to tell, and harder for me to remember, yet it haunts my dreams, not allowing me to escape. It is the story of Christopher Perry."

_**Haliwell Manor, Wyatt and Phoebe:**_

"Aunt Phoebe, I know there's something that you're not telling me. What is it?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly.

"C'mon Aunt Phoebe. I deserve to know."

"If you knew what it was, you wouldn't want to know." She answered simply, then hit herself. The topic was a forbidden one. She wasn't aloowed to tell Wyatt, but she knew she was about to.

"Please"

She bit her lip. "Wyatt, what do you know about Gideon?"

"I know that he was an Elder. I know he ran magic school before Aunt Paige was put in charge of it. I know he disappeared around when Chris was born. People don't really say his name anymore,"

Wyatt looked at Phoebe and saw the unbridled hate in her eyes as she spat, "Well, we have good reason…"

"Please go on?" he pleaded, desperate to know.

"About twenty months before Chris was born, a guy turned up from the future, in an attempt to save it from becoming what it had. His name was Christopher Perry…"


	8. It's All In Your Head

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

Telepathy: #…#

**The Discovery of Magic **

**Chapter Eight: **_It's all in my head _

**_Chris's Lair, Chris, Piper: _**

Chris looked at his mother as if he'd never seen her before, staring into her eyes. "Gosh," he breathed. "So, I came to the past to stop Wyatt from going evil, tried to go back to where I came from and died?"

"Yes," Piper said, sniffling. "Please don't tell Wyatt though. It'd make him feel bad."

"Too late. Aunt Phoebe already did tell him."

"What?! When?!"

"She did, just now."

Piper eyed him. "How do you know if she just told him now?"

"Well aside from the fact that I can talk to beasts and Wyatt's part beast-"

Piper cut him off. "He's not!" she yelled protectively.

"He is, Were-Pig, remember? Well, animals talk with their minds anyway, not that it helps that he's broadcasting his thoughts to everyone who care to listen. In fact, all of you do. I mean, you'd think that with Wyatt and Dad able to sense your thoughts, you'd be a little more- protective of them, shall I say."

"Huh? Chris, that's not how sensing works. With sensing, you can only hear the spoken word, nothing else."

"Then wha?-"

"I think you must be a telepath as well."

"How's that work?"

"What, you being a telepath or the actual ability?" she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Mom, just because I agreed to let you train me, doesn't mean I won't tie you up again," he joked back, the laughter could be heard in his voice, reassuring her.

"Well, actually, as it happens, you didn't exactly agree to _me _training you, everyone's going to train you Chris, and I for one do not feel like being beaten by my son who's new to magic, when I've beat demons older than your father."

Chris missed the bit on the end. "WHAT! No way, Mom. It's either you here, then we vanquish the demon, or no-one. You _do _realise that only I can get you out of here, don't you?"

Piper looked frustrated. "Chris, come one. Your dad will probably be able to teach you better, with him being a whitelighter and all, and since you're half whitelighter, you're going to need to learn to use those powers properly."

"Mom, bugger it! I'm not ever going to let Wyatt or Leo help me."

"Leo? Since when do you call him Leo?"

"Since I felt like it. Since he hates me, I suppose that I should hate him too." He said bitterly.

Piper sighed. She'd have to take it up with him another time. Right now, it was irrelevant.

"What about Aunt Paige?"

"No. She'd just orb me out of here. I'm not stupid, Mom."

"Put up a spell so that she can't orb out, then we can summon her." Piper insisted, and though she half-heartedly hoped that Chris would mess up the spell and Paige would take them home, she knew that none of Chris's spells had ever gone wrong, and that Chris would be angry beyond repair if she tried something like that.

Chris looked at her, as if not quite trusting her. Then he relented. "Fine! We'll get Aunt Paige." He exclaimed randomly, and sat on the floor for a few minutes, before murmuring a spell.

"My Aunt Paige, come with this spell,  
From this room she can't expel,  
Only I can leave with magic,  
Oh my gosh, isn't it tragic!"

He said, dramatising the end. Piper laughed at his antics. "Chris, are you sure that'll work, I mean that bit about it being tragic could have some bad side effects."

"Nothing that this demon can't clear up," he replied, holding up the book of shadows to a page that she'd not seen before. Neither of them noticed Paige appear in the corner with a flash of white light, and fall to the ground in a faint.

"The manipulator Demon?!"

"Yeah. For a low price of 1 ml of blood, he will grant you three wishes. Only problem is, if you don't vanquish him within a month, he comes after you."

"Great. Three wishes. Chris, these sort of wish granters are really dangerous, you know that! Remember what happened to Phoebe?"

"Yeah, course I do. You just have to be very precise, like if you wanted to be immortal, you'd say, 'I wish to be without a death, no matter what happens, without unspecified side effects and the wish cannot be reversed.'"

"Sounds… complicated. Didn't you call Paige ages ago? Shouldn't she come by now?"

"Probably." Said Chris, feeling slightly nervous.

He scanned the cave. "My god! Aunt Paige!" he rushed over to her.

Piper noticed him going over to her, and rushed over also. "Paige?" she asked panicking.

Chris seemed to realise that a spell wasn't going to do any miracles now, as a spell, and a powerful one at that, had done this in the first place anyway.

"Mom, what should I do?"

"Honey, remember how I told you about healing?" Chris nodded. "Try," she commanded.

Chris was sweating profusely. "But Mom, if I didn't have that power in the past, I won't have it now! Remember, I said I couldn't heal!"

"Don't worry about that, you have to try, Chris!"

Chris nodded, understanding the seriousness of the situation, he created the problem, he destroys the problem. One rule of harmful magic.

Cleaners did a lot of that for witches anyway, but this was not a situation for cleaners.

He held his hands over Paige's unconscious body, thinking all the while to himself, 'Heal, heal.'

Nothing happened. "Mom, this isn't going to work! I have to try something else!"

"Right them, try it."

Chris thought for a moment, then it came to him. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on sensing Paige. Alright, he could feel where she was… right next to him. Next, he tried searching for the problem.

Her mind had no link to the conscious world, which meant that she couldn't wake up, unless…

Chris got to work immediately. His mother said he had telepathy, and what he knew about telepathy was that you could link you kinds to talk to someone. Chris almost cheered in glee, but stopped himself, and sent out his mind link to find Paige. Hoping that you could talk to someone who was asleep, he latched onto it.

#Aunt Paige?# he thought tentatively.

#Chris? Is that you? What the hell is going on?#

#Well… Mom and I summoned you to my place and the spell went wrong, so now I'm trying to talk to you so that you wake up.#

#Why don't you use wake up spell?#

#It wouldn't work properly.#

#Oh… right. So, why exactly did you summon Piper in the first place?#

#Well, I wasn't exactly summoning Mom to start with, just the book.#

#Why the book?#

#To vanquish a demon, duh.#

#Hey! Don't speak to me like that, young man! Why were you trying to vanquish a demon without knowing how to use your powers, or anything about the demon?#

#It was after me. Mom won't let me vanquish him yet. She says she has to teach me about my powers, which was also why we got you, as I need to learn to control whitelighter powers.#

#Oh, right. What over powers did you say you've got, besides this telepathy thing?#

#Uh, hold on. What do you want, alphabetical order, power consumption order, or order that I got them in?#

#Uh… Alphabetical is fine#

#Right then, I've got Beastspeak, Conjuring Food, Invisibility, Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis and Telepathy.#

#Hell Chris! Those are some cool powers. I wish I had invisibility.#

#Yeah… Um, can you try and hold onto my mind, Mom's shaking me and it hurts, but like, I need to wake you up.#

#Oh, right. We'll continue this conversation when I'm awake.#

#Right, Hold on#

A second later, Chris's eyes snapped open. "Mom! That hurts!"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I just thought that you might have gotten stuck where Paige is."

"Was" put in a voice.

"Oh my God, Paige, you're awake!"

"Yeah, thanks to Chris's cool telepathy."

Piper looked at Chris, who opened his mouth. "Long story." He said quickly.

"Can we hurry up and get me trained? I want to vanquish the Wardemon."

Paige laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Well, your whitelighter powers are orbing and sensing, and invisibility, though strictly, that isn't a whitelighter power, it an elder power. Usually for the more important or powerful elders, but still. Beastspeak, I think you've mastered, Chris, but Conjuring food, telepathy and Telekinesis are a little off." She analysed.

Chris looked offended. "I can conjure perfectly good food! Ask for anything, and I'll get it for you!" he said, frowning.

"Okay then…" said Piper. She thought for a moment. "Pickle Ice-Cream!"

"Eugggh!" Paige and Chris exclaimed simultaneously, and Chris reluctantly conjured a 4 litre tub of pickle flavoured ice-cream. (I ate a whole 4 litre tub in one setting once. Not pickle flavour though. Vanilla. I felt sick afterward, but it was nice at the time.)

Piper looked at the tub sceptically. "Eat Up!" Chris and Paige said at once, with mischievous grins.

"I… don't have a spoon" she ended lamely, looking for a way to escape the pickle ice cream which she had so foolishly requested. Chris conjured one for her, and turned to Paige.

"What do you want, Aunt Paige?"

'Sticky date pudding!" she exclaimed immediately, and seconds later she was digging into it like there was no tomorrow, while Piper picked at her ice-cream.

Ten minutes later, Paige had finished her pudding, and they'd let Piper give her icecream to Buddy.

I don't want that disgusting ice cream! It's pickle flavour! he had retaliated, but ended up eating it anyway.

Paige was now taking him through the basics of Orbing, Sensing, and Telekinetic Orbing, and being much more helpful than Buddy or Piper had been.

Paige had figured that since he was capable of both orbing and telekinesis, he would probably be capable of Telekinetic Orbing as well, as it was basically just mixing the two together. She had been right, though he did it differently than she.

(A/N: On the show, Chris had Telekinetic orbing in his evil self, so I'm assuming that since they're the same person, Chris would too, but since it's like Telekinesis and Chris has telekinesis that's not the orbing form, I thought I wouldn't count it as another power. I also am aware that on the show he did it the same as Paige, but not here, so shoot me.)

Instead, he had to only imagine the telekinesis happening on the object, while imagining orbing it, and some other complicated steps, which somehow would become obsolete when he had mastered it.

There was one problem with that. Chris hadn't mastered telekinesis.

Piper was feeling reasonably distressed, as she was having difficulty teaching Chris how to do it.

She tried explaining to Chris how Prue's power had worked, but Chris didn't quite understand.

"Chris,' she had said. "When Prue was still alive, she had the power of telekinesis. When she first got it, she did things on accident, but she eventually got it under control. What she did, was think about it happening. As this obviously isn't going to work, I'm going to teach you what she said was the more complicated, but better working, way of doing it."

Chris nodded, eager to control his power. "So what do I do? What did Aunt Prue say she did?"

Piper was about to open her mouth to answer, but there was a slight interruption.

Someone had begun to orb into the room. Piper already had her hands up in a protective stance, as if she's expecting an attack from the appearing whitelighter.

"Who are you?" asked Chris curiously, knowing that not just anyone could get in here.

The whitelighter stopped orbing, their back was facing them. "I'm your whitelighter," she told him.

Pipers POV 

I am ready to protect my son from this whitelighter, probably Wyatt or Leo. They don't understand how delicate the situation is, do they?

But when the person had fully materialised, I realise that it's neither. It's a woman.

"Who are you?" asks Chris. The woman looks hauntingly familiar, I feel that I should know her.

"I'm your whitelighter," says the whitelighter. I _know _I should know her, but I can't place her, yet.

She turns to look at me. I gasp.


	9. Stop the Clock

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

Telepathy: #…#

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Nine: **_Stop the Clock_

_**Haliwell Manor, Wyatt and Phoebe:**_

Wyatt had zoned out after the tale had finished. 'I was evil? That's – impossible. Actually, it's not. Oh god! Chris died for me! I've been so mean.'

#Shut up!# came a voice that sounded like Chris's. Wyatt immediately tried to sense him, and found nothing.

Thinking that it had been a fragment of his imagination, he pulled himself into the real world. "Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"When Chris… died… did he become a full whitelighter, or a ghost?"

Phoebe look amazed. She'd never thought about it. "I have absolutely no idea. I think he just ceased to exist, because he didn't belong in this time anyway."

"Didn't you ever try to find out?" Wyatt asked incredulously.

"Uh… no?" she asked guiltily.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Come on, we've got a spell to do."

He dragged her to the attic, and set up the spell.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side.  
Come to me, I summon thee,  
Cross now the Great Divide."

A familiar burst of white lights appeared in the middle of the carpet, swirling around until they settled to form the ghostly body of a brightly smiling Chris Haliwell.

Wyatt recognised him, could see his younger brother in him, clear as day. Could see his mother in him, clearer than day.

"Chris?" he asked, and felt a memory niggling at the back of his mind.

"Wyatt," he looked at Phoebe. "You never could keep a secret, could you, Phoebe?" he smiled.

Phoebe laughed. "Chris! I didn't think I'd ever see you again. Well, correction. I didn't think I'd ever see the neurotic you again."

Chris smirked. "It took you long enough. I bet Wyatt worked it out, right? Actually, no point in betting. I know I'd win anyway, but I don't need any money up here. I got Grams and Great Grams keeping me company."

"What about Prue?"

Chris looked a little uncomfortable. "You're still not allowed to summon her." He answered finally.

"You know something that you're not telling us, don't you?"

"Yes. Don't expect me to tell you, either. Future Consequences."

Phoebe shrieked in annoyance. "_Chris!_"

He laughed at her. "Don't bother explaining what's going on down there, I know. Especially since it happened to me. Wait. I'm just confusing myself. Okay, lets just say I was watching myself. That's better."

"Right then. You know that you've disappeared off the face of this earth, don't you?"

"Well, not off the face of the earth, Aunt Phoebe."

Wyatt interrupted. "Chris. Whoa, sounds weird saying that to a ghost, sorry, we can't find you and we need your help."

Chris looked pained once again. "I'm not allowed to tell you where I am. Sorry. But, Mom's with him, and they are perfectly fine. And no, Wy, he's not evil. He didn't reverse it, and you're not evil either… though Gideon is evil. I still think they should have recycled his soul instead of sending him up here." He mused.

Paige walked into the attic, blissfully unaware, and looked up at the sound of Gideon's name, and shrieked. "Chris! What are you doing here?!"

"They summoned me, Aunt Paige." He answered indicating Wyatt and Phoebe.

"Phoebe! You weren't supposed to tell him!"

"It was his fault!" she said childishly, pointing at her nephew. (Wyatt.)

Paige sighed, and turned back to Chris. "I thought you disappeared?"

"My death was one weird one, I tell you that, but Clancy (that's the guys name, isn't it?) let me stay with Grams and Great Grams. And some other people that died. Problem is, Gideon's here."

"Gideon!" she yelled venomously. "He's there! With you!"

Chris nodded. "It's a bit of a bummer, isn't it?"

"Chris! Wake up! Gideon – murdered – you! Let me give him a piece of my mind!"

"No way in hell, Aunt Paige! Grams already did that. It was five years before he even came near me again. Then _I _gave him a piece of my mind, which was another two years, then Great Grams gave him a piece of her mind, and he still hasn't come back! He ignores our whole family now."

"Whoa!"

"I know, and, no-one else in my section was murdered, besides Gideon, and they all take my side, and they want to give him a piece of their minds, too." He laughed.

Wyatt looked at his older brother in amazement. Well, technically younger, but he was confused, and since the guy was older than him, he was going to say older for now.

"Chris?"

"Yes, Wy?"

"What powers do you have? So that we can teach Chris to use them properly," he added.

"Oh. Right. Is that the only reason you called me? He sniffed in mock sadness. "Well, I have Beastspeak"

Paige disappeared in a flash of white light. "Shit!" Phoebe cried

"Don't worry," Chris informed her. "I summoned her to help me. It's okay. Lets continue with the powers I also have Conjuring Food, Invisibility, Orbing, Sensing, Telekinesis and Telepathy so far."

"What powers are you going to get?"

"Ah, that would be telling big bro." Chris grinned at Wyatt.

Phoebe stuck her hands on her hips. "Why didn't we know you had all those powers?"

"Because… you didn't need to?" he ventured.

Phoebe's eyebrows blended into her hair. "We did too need to know! We could have used the telepathy when we were fighting the demons, or lured them out with their favourite food or you could have attacked them while you were invisible."

"Relax, Aunt Phoebe. It's cool. I was always in disguise when I went to the underworld."

Wyatt laughed. "Dad would love that, Aunt Phoebe. Lure them out with their favourite food? What are you thinking?"

Chris thought about it for a second, before joining in the laughter. "You're right, Dad would like that. Why don't you call him, and we can all have a nice long chat?"

"You call him," Wyatt retaliated.

"You" Chris shot back

"You" Wyatt yelled catching on

"You" Chris replied with a smirk.

"You" Wyatt grinned

"You" Chris said, sounding bored

"You" Wyatt mimicked Chris's monotonic voice, but somehow making it seem far squeakier.

"You" Chris said quickly and Wyatt almost missed the word

"You" Wyatt replied, raising his eyebrows

"You" Chris said, half angrily

"You" Wyatt yelled back at him, his rage slightly less controlled than Chris's.

Chris poked out his tongue. "You."

"What about you both call him on the count of three?" Phoebe interjected, seeing that the situation was getting a little out of hand.

"One, two, three!"

"Dad!"

"Leo!"

Leo orbed in a second later.

"Hey Wyatt. Hey Chris." Then he realised what he was saying. "Chris! Who? When? Where? What? Why? How?" he stuttered.

"Leo, relax. Phoebe and Wyatt summoned me, it was Wyatt's idea, and Phoebe _accidentally _let it slip about me."

Leo glared at Phoebe, before looking back at Chris. "What happened to 'dad'. You were calling me 'dad' before you… you know."

"Oh, I just thought it was easier for mini me this way."

"Who? You mean you? Wait. That sounded strange."

"Yeah, it is a little confusing. How about we do this, you think of me as a different person than Chris. From now on, you call me… Whatever you want to call me, and you call Chris, Chris."

"Right… that sounds…plausible. So, new names, what do you want to be called?"

"Well, I can't see myself taking on a whole new name in the afterlife. Um… Just call me by 'Christopher Perry', and Chris by 'Chris Haliwell.'"

"That's basically the same, you realise?" asked Wyatt.

"I kinda knew that, but I for one do not want to change my name too much, and if you call me Christopher, you won't get as confused. Understand?

"Understand." Wyatt, Phoebe and Leo affirmed.

"Great!"

_**Chris's Lair, Chris, Piper, Paige, Mysterious Whitelighter:**_

"Prue!" she yelled, and ran over to her, hugging her and almost crushing her. Chris and Paige looked at the two sisters uncomfortably.

Piper finally let go of Prue. "You're a whitelighter? Why didn't Leo tell me? Why didn't you tell me? You're Chris's whitelighter? Why did you come? How long have you been a whitelighter?"

"Pipe, relax. Leo didn't know, I wasn't allowed, yes, Chris said my name, and I interpreted it as calling, since Chris was born." She answered all her questions, and turned to Chris and Paige.

"Hello, Chris. I, instead of your Mom, am going to teach you how to use telekinesis." She gave him a brief hug.

She turned to Paige, who looked a little apprehensive. "Hi, Paige, I'm Prue, your oldest sister." She said.

Paige twiddled her fingers. "Err… Hi Prue."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try and take your place, if that's what you're worried about."

Paige looked surprised. "Oh. No, I didn't think that." She said quickly, though it was obvious that she had.

Prue just shook her head, and reached over, surprising Paige by hugging her almost as fiercely as Piper. "Paige, you're my sister, and I love you like I love Piper and Phoebe." A look of annoyance crossed her face. "Even _if _Phoebe is a little annoying at times." She added, causing Paige to laugh.

The tension eased up, and they continued with what they had been doing.

"Chris, this is how I think telekinesis will work for you. Alright, close your eyes for a minute or two, breathe in, and out, in, and out, in, and out, in, and out…"

Two minutes later, Chris's eyes fluttered open.

"Good, now look at this spoon." Prue held up a stainless steel spoon with Mickey Mouse embossed upon it. Chris nearly laughed at it, but the look on Prue's face told him not to. Instead, Chris did as she asked. "Good, now, imagine a force field of energy around it."

Chris looked sceptical, but did so anyhow.

"Now, imagine that you have a force field of energy."

Chris did so.

"Now, extend your force field to surround the spoon, and withdraw the force field again."

Chris closed his eyes and did as she said.

The spoon quivered, and flew to him for a second, before dropping out of the air.

"Well, you tried," Prue said, shrugging.

She waved her hand, and the spoon flew to her hand.

"Why can't _I _do it that way, Aunt Prue!" he whined, and waved his hand in exasperation. Prue and Paige froze suddenly. He looked around, and noted that Buddy had frozen also.

Piper was the only one who hadn't frozen. "Uh, Mom?"

"Oh dear!" she sighed. "I have an idea, Chris. Why don't we just talk, until this wears off, just to see how long you can go?"

'Uh, Mom, what exactly did I do?"

"You froze time. It's my main power."

"Right then…"

**Ten Minutes Later:**

"You know what, Chris? I'm going to teach you how to unfreeze, because this is becoming quite annoying." Inside she was cursing herself. She wanted to see how good he was, but she already knew that he was at least twice as strong as she, because the best she could get was five minutes, and that was with a lot of effort.

"Okay then. I'm getting bored anyway."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm boring?"

"No." he said.

"Actually, Mom, I want to see how long I can hold it for. Why don't I practice Telepathy?"

"If you want to, then,"

#Can you hear me?#

#Yes#

#I'm trying to learn how to do this without anyone actually noticing. It could be good with demons.#

#It could too, but don't we all have to practice too then?#

#I s'pose#

#Well, I'm practicing.#

#In feel like ice-cream#

#Not pickle flavour, please. And that was kind of random.#

#Oh well, what flavour d'you want then?#

#Uh… Neapolitan#

#Same here. Hold on a minute.#

#Holding#

#There you go, Mom. Two 1 litre tubs of Neapolitan.#

Piper dug into hers, washing away the flavour of the pickle ice-cream. #Mmmm… Chris, that is deluxe!#

Chris got out a spoon, and struck the top of his. He had a rather large spoonful of the creamy substance, and was about to put it into his mouth when time unfroze. #Damn!#

#Just when it was getting interesting# Piper cursed, putting her ice-cream down.

"What the hell? Piper, why did you freeze us?"

"It wasn't me. It was Chris."

"???"

"It was an accident. Oh, and by the way, I'm not going to talk anymore. I'll be using telepathy."

"Right. Can I have some ice-cream? It's been about 16 years since I had any." Prue said, sitting down at the small table in the centre of the room, after Chris spelled her up a chair.

"And I want some too!" Paige announced, and Chris did the same for her, and produced two tubs of Neapolitan seemingly from thin air, and handed it to them.

#Enjoy.#

#You too,#


	10. Just Like You

Beastspeach: …

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts:_ '…'_

Telepathy: …

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Note on Telepathy: **Chris only initiates a link, which the others can tap into if the thought was directed at them. So if it is a three way conversation, the other two can talk to each other and each message doesn't have to go through Chris first. If Chris closes his part of the link, their link will also collapse unless they too have telepathic ability.

**Chapter Ten: **_Just Like You_

**_Haliwell Manor, Wyatt and Christopher:_**

"So, Christopher?" asked Wyatt

"Yes?"

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me about this but… what was it like? In the other timeline?"

Christopher's eyes clouded over. "I left home on my fourteenth birthday, Wyatt. After watching Mom die. Phoebe and Paige were blissfully oblivious to the way the world was changing, but I wasn't. I couldn't live with my family anymore, so, I became a hobo. It's funny almost,

Second most powerful being on the planet, a hobo.

"I lived with two guys my age, Kane and Paul. We weren't full hobos. The three of us were witches, but they didn't know who I really was. If they, had, they would have killed me. We lived in a crater, which was where Kane's family home used to be. We could get into the dungeons. Only one room was left of those, too, so we lived there. Like I said, things weren't too pleasant for everyone else either. We only came out when absolutely necessary.

"Bit like if you read the Diary of Anne Frank, not that I ever did. I was too busy keeping my charges safe, and killing demons. Kane told me about the book. Witches were like the Jews, but worse. The word witch could get you a death sentence, Wyatt."

"Charges?"

"Oh, yeah. With the increased amount of witches, whitelighters and elders dying, those who had even the faintest chance of being whitelighters were admitted. They made me an Elder because I was more powerful all the others. Of course, in that timeline, elders just had more charges, or more powerful charges. I had five charges. Kane, Paul, Lilly, Owen, and Grace. None of them knew I was their whitelighter, though. Still, I helped them all out of sticky situations more often than not."

"What did you mean, the word witch could get you a death sentence?"

"If you were heard saying the word witch, there were numerous ways of dying. The probes picked up words like that, and summoned demons. It wasn't uncommon to see someone skinned alive, beheaded, or stabbed.

"Children weren't innocent like they are in this time, Wy. A three year old had a better perception of safety and danger than you probably have now. Kids didn't bother with monsters under their beds, they bothered with real life demons, and murder was a normal everyday occurrence. Kind of like eating is here. Look, Wy, I should stop here. You don't really need to know."

"I made all of that happen?"

"NO!" Christopher said, strongly. "_You did nothing! _IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. You AREN'T the person who did that anymore, Wyatt."

Wyatt looked sceptical, and Chris repeated himself, drilling it into Wyatt's mind.

"So, Christopher, where's Chris?" Wyatt questioned, changing the topic and hoping to startle an answer out of him.

"Not telling. But I can tell you that Aunt Paige is with him, and so are Mom and his whitelighter. And he just discovered his power to freeze."

"Oh! No fair! I wish I could freeze!"

"Do you? Well, when I, as in the me from the other time, first learnt to freeze, it was hilarious. I just threw my hands up in exasperation one day, and everyone and thing froze. _And _I didn't know how to unfreeze it. I just left them. So I went out the front, thinking that things wouldn't be frozen out there, and I could play with Buddy while I was waiting, and I notice that it's all still frozen. There was this guy about to fall off his motorbike, but frozen mid way. I went and straightened him up, of course. About ten minutes later, the freeze wore off, and I had stopped quite a few crashes and accidents by that time."

"Wow. Ten minutes, first try!"

"My powers were enhanced by my whitelighter side, and the fact that I was the son of a Charmed One."

"You said that his whitelighter was with him. He has a whitelighter?"

"Sure. So do you, just you got a different person, because the more powerful the witch, the more powerful the whitelighter would have been when it was alive, or the more experienced the whitelighter would be."

"Oh. Right. Do you know who his whitelighter is?"

"Yep. I had this whitelighter in the other time too."

"What's his name?"

"Not telling. Who said it was a 'him'?"

"Uh… No-one I guess."

"Good-o then. Don't make assumptions. Making assumptions can be very dangerous. Just like you're always assuming that the book of shadows is a good enough source for demon information. You need to have a better contact system."

"I'm older than you! Don't lecture me about security, Christopher."

"Actually, I'm older than you."

"But if we were in real time, I'd be older than you."

"Real time? This is real time, Wy."

"You know what I mean."

"I know I know but do you know that I know that you know that I know that you know I know what you know?"

"Christopher, you're confusing me!"

"I know I'm confusing you, but do you know that I know that I am confusing you?"

"Christopher!"

Christopher just grinned mischievously at Wyatt. "Do you know that–"

"Shut up, Christopher!" Wyatt cut in. "I don't care!"

"Hey, I'm insulted! I wasn't going to say what you think I was!"

"What were you going to say, then?"

"I can't remember. Oh, I remember now. Wait, there it goes. Oh, wait, I remember now. What's your favourite food?"

"Why?' Wyatt asked suspiciously.

"I just want to try something."

"Roast Lamb."

"With salt?"

"Yes. Gravy too."

Christopher held out his had, attempting to use his powers. "Dang! Even though I'm dead, Chris is still messing with my powers."

"Too bad. At least you still exist, and you can take on a corporeal form. Most people die and don't get that chance, Christopher."

"I s'pose. I mean, if I had erased my existence I wouldn't even be able to visit you all. Not that that's a downside, of course." He added, grinning at Wyatt, who swatted him.

"Hey! Just cos I'm dead doesn't mean you have the right to slap me around!" Christopher yelled. _'That hurt!'_ he rubbed his jaw.

**_Chris's Lair, Chris, Prue, Piper, Paige, and Buddy:_**

Chris was almost regretting asking his Mom to help him learn to use his powers. He had been practicing for a whole day, not speaking except with telepathy, not being allowed to pick something up without telekinesis, not allowed to move without orbing, not eating without conjuring, freezing time at random intervals, going invisible at even _more _random intervals, chatting to Buddy, and sensing for Wyatt, Leo, Piper, and his Aunts, all three of them.

Buddy?

What now?

Hey! Don't be mean!

I'm not being mean!

Yes, you are. The way you said 'what now' was really mean!

Grow up!

I'm older than you. Why don't _you _grow up

Sure. I'll get around to it sometime. What did you want?

I want to get rid of my boredom.

"Chris, are you concentrating? Wave your hand at the spoon, and use telekinesis on it. Try make it dance."

Aunt Prue! Why would I need to know how to make a spoon dance?

She shrugged. Hey, making things dance worked for me.

You never made things dance, he accused.

Ah, but are you sure about that?

Yes.

Chris waved his hand anyway, and the spoon leapt up, and stared to do a tap in mid air. Thing was, it didn't work very well, as taps are supposed to be performed on solid surfaces with proper shoes.

Waltz, Prue commanded. Chris looked scandalised, and grudgingly complied.

Buddy, this is torture! he groaned.

Buddy, however, seemed not to notice him, and looked like he was attempting to copy the spoons actions. (If you need a mental picture of Buddy, think Odie from Garfield the movie.)

'_Gosh! Everyone's gone bonkers. If I don't have some fun soon, I'll be brain dead! Actually, scrap that. I _am _brain dead. I mean, why did I even _think _about making the spoon dance? Why am I still making the spoon dance? That's just plain weird. God… I don't know what's happened, but I think I've lost my mind. The spoon is still dancing, Buddy is dancing too, What? I just realised that _Mom _is dancing with _the spoon. _Right, concentrate on the spoon, oh, I have an idea!'_

Suddenly, the spoon started to attack Buddy. Buddy looked at Chris, with what would have been a reproving gaze, but due to the fact that he was a dog and Dogs couldn't give people reproving looks, as they couldn't control their facial muscles as well as people could, it looked more like a dog screwing his face up.

Chris! What was that for!

It was for dancing like that, you dumb dog.

Hey, don't you dare call me dumb.

Well, it's true, you aren't dumb.

See, I told you so!

Did I say aren't? I meant aren't

That's what you said, Human Boy

Aren't! What can't I say the word that I want to say.

Can't lie in bloodspeach, remember?

Oh right, that. Bugger!

Chris waved his hand absently at the spoon, and it stopped dancing immediately. He waved his hand again, producing a roast dinner for five. Placing one dish on the floor for Buddy, he spoke to the others. I am _sick _of this! I'm going to eat now, and so are you three. Well, four, if you include Buddy.

Mmmm… Roast Dinner! I haven't had one of them since I died! which was obviously Prue.

Do you realise how weird that sounds? Piper laughed.

Actually, I do. Once I was talking to Leo and he said something like, 'I haven't had a good game of soccer since I died.' Prue answered.

Chris rolled his eyes Can youse all shut up?

Can _you_ all shut up. Paige corrected automatically, though the others all thought that she was telling them to shut up, and replied with a barrage of insults.

We are having a perfectly legitimate conversation, Paige. You could at least just shut up and tune out if you're not interested.

Hey! Don't tell me to shut up! I wasn't even talking to youse! I mean you! I was talking to Chris!

Oh really? It didn't _sound _like you were talking to only Chris. I'm positive that you said 'Shut up all of you!' Piper replied heatedly.

Actually, Chris interrupted. She said 'Can you all shut up

And so on. The argument continued for a record time of one hour, in which Chris, Prue, and Buddy, all finished their dinners, got to know each other better, played two games of Chess, (Buddy was on Chris's side) which Prue won, and began a game of Monopoly. Chris, eventually tired of all the nonsense, cut off the links for ten minutes, and as they weren't allowed to speak, gestures were forced to suffice.

Eventually, Chris managed to perfect the technique of having two links open at once, and explained to the two sisters exactly what had happened, and how far out of proportion it had been blown. Their anger had not immediately subsided, like it would have if they had been characters in a soapie, nor were their any touching sorrys. In fact, all they did was mutter sorry grudgingly, and agree to disagree about the many topics that had come up during the argument. It was not forgotten like it would have been in books, because, unfortunately, life is not full of memory lapses.

Hurt doesn't vanish in an instant, unless of course, you have the cleaners working for you. But, none of the people in the room did, so, grudgingly, they moved on, Chris still practicing his powers.

After a few more hours of utter boredom, Chris suggested a game of Charades, people version. You impersonated someone all the people in the room knew, and they had to guess who it was. Piper went first, impersonating Grams. Prue got that one, and jumped up, doing an impression of Phoebe getting a premonition. Since Chris had seen her get a vision using the spell to view past events, he managed to score it.

It was his turn. He got up, frowning for a second. Who would he be? Given, he didn't know Wyatt all that well, but he seemed to be okay enough to do an impersonation of, so he decided that he would. He thought for a while about Wyatt, what he looked like things he did, what distinguished him as Wyatt. There was a slight prickling on his skin.

"Chris!" Exclaimed Piper. "You've turned into Wyatt!"

Great! Anyone got any ideas on how to get back to normal? he asked, while eating a cookie.

Well, think about what you did to turn to Wyatt in the first place, then try and reverse the process. Prue suggested, and he shrugged.

Righto then.

He thought for a moment, before concentrating solely on himself, and what it was like being himself.

He felt his skin prickle slightly again after ten minutes, and looked down. He was pleased to note that he was himself again.

He breathed out in relief, before he seemed to realise something, and looked as if the whole world had crumbled beneath his feet, literally. "Great! More practicing powers!" he muttered under his breath, earning him a reproving glance from his mother for two reasons.

One, complaining.

And two, talking when he should have telepathised.

He closed his eyes briiefly and sighed jadedly. It would be a long day.


	11. Energy Snack

Note: Chris from the fture is called Christopher because he doesn't want to confuse little him, so he made a small sacrifice, and he won't be there all the time anyway, because he's a ghost.

Beastspeach:…

Human speech: "…"

Thoughts: '…'

Telepathy: #…#

**The Discovery of Magic**

**Chapter Eleven: **_Energy Snack_

**_Haliwell Manor, Wyatt, Leo, and Phoebe:_**

"Okay, guys. So what do we know?" Phoebe asked.

"We know that Mom, Aunt Paige, some whitelighter, Chris, and Buddy are all in Chris's lair. We know that Chris can freeze, and his other powers. We know that, well, correction, we don't know, but we have reason to believe that Chris's whitelighter is a girl. We know he's got the book of shadows, so we are assuming there is some kind of demon after him. We know that we can't trace him. We know that they aren't in the underworld, and we know that Christopher is not going to help us." Wyatt listed.

"Great." Leo muttered. "What do we know that is actually any use?"

"Uhh…" Wyatt thought for a second. "Nothing."

Leo sighed again. "Time to get out the scrying bowl again. Wyatt, I'm going Up There to see what the Elders know."

"Right, dad. I'll just do the spell and me and Aunt Phoebe will try to figure it out."

Leo nodded, and orbed out.

Wyatt grabbed the scrying bowl.

"Entwined with spirit, spirit I see

Waters are mirrors, but don't reflect me

Ripples will smooth, waters will move,

A vision to me, of Chris is will see."

The bowl showed Chris, and Piper on one side of the table. On the other side of the table, they could only see the backs of two peoples head, who they assumed were Paige and his whitelighter. They were all communicating, it seemed, but none of them were speaking. They were moving their arms and their expressions were frequently changing, as if they could hear something that Wyatt could not.

Chris waved his hand, and a bowl came whizzing over to him telekinetically. The whitelighter seemed to be saying something to him, because he rolled his eyes, and orbed out of the scene for a second. A moment later he reappeared with the book of shadows in his hands. There was a triumphant smirk on his face, as he began to flick through the pages, eventually stopping on a fierce ugly looking creature. Wyatt read over his shoulder. "The Wardemon." Chris's fingers skimmed over the page, stopping on several vanquishing potions and spells.

Eventually, he nodded, slamming the book shut. He held out his hand, and flicked his wrist and a piece of paper and a pen came zooming towards him, and he began to write down the vanquishing process.

Once he had done that, he handed the paper around for the others to look at.

Piper nodded, standing up.

_**Chris's Lair, Chris, Piper, Paige, Prue and Buddy:**_

#Mom? Can we fight the Wardemon now please?#

#What? Oh…#

#Pipe, we should let him. If he's in any danger, I can orb him away, I'm his whitelighter.#

Piper still looked reluctant, but agreed grudgingly. #Alright.#

#wait, Chris, can you get me that bowl?#

#Why don't you get it yourself, Aunt Paige?#

#Just get it, will you?# Chris waved his hand, and the bowl came flying towards him.

#So, why do you want it?#

#No reason, just to test you.#

# You people are so annoying.#

#I know,# agreed Prue. #Isn't it fun?#

Chris rolled his eyes. #No.#

Before the argument got out of hand, Piper interjected. #Chris, if we're going to finght to Wardemon, we need the Book of Shadows, which you _hid_#

Chris just grinned, orbing out.

He had actually hidden the book right in front of their noses, in the manr. Well, not _quite _under their noses, but close enough to be funny. It had been sitting on the floor of his bedroom all along.

It took him a few seconds to disable the alarms that Leo, Phoebe and Wyatt had set up, and he dispelled them with a simple spell.

"Now you feel me, now you don't,  
Alarms detect me, no, they won't."

He grabbed the book of Shadows, and with a triumphant smirk on his face, he orbed back into his lair.

He began to flick through the pages, observing the demons as he did so.

Finally he came to a familiar page. The Wardemon. The picture of the demon was rather straightforward. He looked rather like a normal person, with shoulder length scraggly grey hair, and a trench coat like Neo from the Matrix. Chris mumbled under his breath as he read through the page, making a mental note of the potions and spells. Literally. He sent the information through a mind link, telling his other and Aunts to remember it.

Eventually, he came to the end of the page, and nodded his head slightly to the mental question from his mother. #Yes,# he told her, closing the book shut, and sending it to the other end of the table with a flick of his hand, and at the same time drawing to him a sheet of paper and a pen.

#Okay, did you remember what I told youse?#

#You.# corrected Paige, then, #Yes.#

#Okay. Potions, first please,#

Paige listed off all that Chris had told her, and Chris wrote it down with an incredible speed. In turn, all the Haliwell sisters told him their parts of the vanquishing process that they had been told to remember, Chris tweaking it here and there. Eventually, he sat back satisfied, and read it over again.

#Wanna look?#

#Sure,# three voices sent back, and Chris passed the modified vanquish ritual around.

#Mom, do you want to start on the potion? Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue, and I can try to come up with a better spell.#

#Yes, that one is a little strange,# she agreed, nodding.

Once Piper had gone off to a side room to make the vanquishing potion, Paige, Prue and Chris sat around the table brainstorming, both aloud and silently. Aloud, tey were discussing ways to summon the demon, without provoking an attack, while silently they were creating a vanquish spell.

"Well, we could always use a spell," Prue said, while sending, #How about we start with… This demon turned warlock, we condemn you to death,#

"A spell is always a good idea, Aunt Prue, but we need to write a spell as well." Chris agreed. #Nope, won't work. The demon did not turn warlock, he just parades as one.. How about, One who show the world false face,#

#Lose you life and the eternal race# "How about Wardemon, we call you here,"

"to vanquish you we need you near."

#Be vanquished now, do no more wrong,#

"Come to our circle, show you to me," #For now and ever, you be gone.#

"By all the powers, blessed be." concluded Chris.

#Perfect!# "Perfect!"

"You know Chris, you really have a talent for this," Prue smiled at him, making him flush faintly.

Piper came back out, two vials in her hands. #Throw the blue one the moment he gets here,# "And the red one after you've said the spell."

"Right," #Mom#.

Then they got to work.

Prue drew a circle on the floor in chalk, and standing on the outside of it and holding hands, they said the spell.

"Wardemon, we call you here,  
to vanquish you we need you near,  
Come to our circle, show you to me,  
by all the powers, blessed be"

There saw a swirling vortex of colour and darkness, before a dark light descended into the circle, and revealed the smirking face of the of the Wardemon.

"Quick, the potion!" said Prue, at the same time thinking, #Hold onto the potion. Attack with one of your other powers for the moment.#

"I'm on it!" Paige replied, throwing a vial of water with blue die in it at the demon. #It's such fun to play with the demon's mind!# she sent gleefully, feigning shock when the 'potion' didn't work.

"Guys," she muttered out of the side of her mouth. The demon thought that she thought that he couldn't hear her, but Paige knew that he thought that she thought that he couldn't hear.

"What?" Chris muttered back. #I love tricking these demons, it's all I can do to not burst out laughing.# he exclaimed internally.

#You'd better not, young man!# Piper admonished.

"The vanquish potion didn't work. Chris, freeze him." #Send him to the wall.#

#Got it.# Chris raised his hand, preparing to flick the Wardemon into the wall. He flicked his wrist, jarring the joint and for a brief second, didn't look to see what had happened, until he heard a moan of agony, and a sizzling sound. He looked up, and realised that he had fired an energy ball at the demon, and hit him dead smack in the chest, he gaped for a good few seconds, before Paige stamped on his toe. #THROW THE VANQUISH!#

#Ouch, I'm throwing, I'm throwing!#

#Doesn't look like it,# she grumbled mentally, and Chris threw the potion at the Wardemon, who was engulfed in a blue light.

"One who shows the world false face,  
lose life and the eternal race,  
be vanquished now, do no more wrong  
for now and ever, you be gone!"

Chris chucked the red potion at the demon, and with an ear splitting shriek, the Wardemon flashed out of existence.

Piper scuffed the circle on the floor out, breaking the connection. "Chris, it's time to come home," she told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Chris sighed. "I suppose it is," he replied, gathering Buddy in his arms. With that he orbed out, and back to the manor.

_**Haliwell Manor, Wyatt, Leo, and Phoebe:**_

They had watched the vanquish of the Wardemon with interest, clearly not understanding the underlying meaning of some of the things they said, as they were clearly not doing what they were saying.

"Chris, it's time to come home,"

"I suppose it is," Chris replied, picking up Buddy. Piers hand still touching his flesh, he orbed.

He rematerialised in front of the other three. "Piper! Chris! You're back, you're okay!" Phoebe said, enveloping them in a big hug, much to Chris's surprise.

Buddy, I almost wish I _didn't _come back.

No, you don't.

You know me to well. And it's not a good thing.

Wyatt looked at his younger brother. He was in three minds about Chris. For one part, he loved Chris as a brother, but another part of the younger boy terrified him. He also held a deep respect for Chris. He had adapted to powers in less that a week, and learnt to use them alll to the best of his ability, though admittedly, without the help of his mother, aunt, and whitelighter, he wouldn't have gotten quite as far.

So, finally deciding, he held out his hand for Chris to shake. The image of the vanquish still on replay in the basin, he stuck out his hand and grinned. "Nice vanquish. Bit confusing, though."

#Ya think?#

Wyatt was surprised, but smiled slyly. "Nice t'lepathy."

"S'not bad, is it?" he agreed pleasantly. He turned to Leo, greeting him coldly. "Hello, Leo."

He orbed out after saying that, leaving Leo looking completely and utterly confused

Paige, who had just orbed in explained. "He thinks that you hate him, so he hates you." Leo looked absolutely mortified, and she added hastily, "But I don't think that he really hates you, he's just pretending."

Leo looked at Phoebe, the resident empath. Since she'd gotten her powers back eleven years ago, they'd been twice as strong.

"H doesn't hate you, he's just hurt," she confirmed

"Peachy." Leo answered, before orbing out as well.

"What's with the emotional guys around here?"

"We are not emotional!" Wyatt retorted, and Phoebe snorted.

"Sure."

Sensing that Leo was gone, Chris came back down. "Chris, you should talk to him, he loves you."

"Doesn't act like it." He answered simply.

"But he does, trust me!"

He sighed. "Whatever. Next time I see him, I'll talk."

"It's all I ask."

Chris looked at Piper with a meaningful look. #Wanna bring back the dead?#

Piper understood, and she grinned widely.

"Hey, Piper, why so glum?" Phoebe asked sarcastically. "You are literally killing me wit your gloom."

"If you knew what I knew…" she said in a sing song voice, while nodding at Chris.

#Oi! Aunt Prue! C'mere.#

#No#

#Why not?#

#Because… what if they don't want me there?#

Chris snorted mentally. #Are you kidding? Course they want you here!# He managed to convince her to come.

"Aunt Phoebe, Wyatt, I'd like you to meet my whitelighter."

Prue orbed in behind him, and it was a split second before Phoebe recognised her. "Prue!" she shrieked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No."

"Oh my god! Prue! Hey, why didn't Leo tell us? LEO!"

Leo orbed in before Prue could stop her.

"He didn't know," Prue answered her.

"What didn't I know?" he asked, turning to where the voice came from.

"Prue? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Chris's whitelighter."

THE END


End file.
